


On Silver Leaves 7/13

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Sanctuary Verse [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three romantic evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Silver Leaves 7/13

1.

Rose collapsed onto the kitchen floor, lying spread-eagled and startling Cat. The Doctor knelt beside her stroking her mud-caked hair.

“I. Am. Knackered,” Rose announced.

“Yeah,” he sighed. So much for his plans.

2.

The Doctor collapsed onto the bed, curling up in a ball. Cat snuggled up up to him although he usually didn’t enter the master suite, and purred reassuringly.

 _I am exhausted_ , he thought.

Five minutes later, when Rose found him, he was fast asleep, dreaming of the evening he’d planned.

3.

Rose ran her hand down the buttons of his shirt. The phone rang.

\--

Looks like the series will be only 9 parts unless I get four more prompts...


End file.
